The use of display packaging to sell bottled products is well known. Generally, prior art packages fully enclose the bottle in a rectangular box. This type of packaging protects the bottle during shipping and display, but it does not allow the bottle or the bottle's label to be viewed by the potential purchaser. The ability to view the bottle being considered for purchase can have a significant impact on a consumer's buying decision.
Prior art bottle packages that do allow a bottle to be viewed usually leave the bottle vulnerable to breakage. Whether the bottle is placed in the display packaging before shipment or at the retail store, it is important that the display package provide protection against breakage of the bottle.